User talk:The Truthful Knight
Anyone wish to talk to me or bring up any concerns with anything I've added then please do so here. The Truthful Knight 17:54, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Poster book You've been mislabeling the art from the Poster Book as by Kaneko. The Poster Book consists largely of tribute art (as in, not by Kazuma Kaneko) along with some cards featuring some of his older art. None of the fan art from the Poster Book even resembles Kaneko's art. --Heat 20:30, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Where exactly are you getting this? All the artwork are under books labelled as Kazuma Kaneko illustration works. Even if it's not from Kaneko himself, it's from the company Atlus and it serves the same purpose. Where exactly did you get this notion that they were largely contributed artworks? Most are the same art you see in the games apart from a handful. I say you check your sources before accusing people. All the artwork is under Kaneko's name.The Truthful Knight 00:20, April 9, 2012 (UTC) From Talk:YHVH :The "Shin Megami Tensei" I'm referring to is the Main Series games that consists of Shin Megami Tensei 1, Shin Megami Tensei 2, Shin Megami Tensei 3: Nocturne, and Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey which we were told was the fourth entry. :I am not talking about the MegaTen multiverse here like you are. I'm speaking strictly on the story within it's own series. Megami Tensei 1 and 2 are prequels to Shin Megami Tensei. :I think you're just confused. Let me explain. In Japan, Shin Megami Tensei is it's own series similar to how Persona has it's own series, Digital Devil Saga has it's duology, and Devil Summoner has it's own series. :The 'Main Franchise' of SMT are the 4 games I mentioned above. Similar to Digital Devil Saga, Raidou, and Persona, they have their own self-contained storylines. Maya of Persona 2 is mentioned in Persona 3, Persona 3 is mentioned in Persona 4, etc. :With Shin Megami Tensei, we have the Hero of SMT1 being mentioned in SMT2, In SMT3 Nocturne we have Aleph being strongly hinted at beng Hijiri, and in SMT4 Strange Journey we have hints of what happened to YHVH after his defeat in SMT2. We always have a reward from Masakados Taira in each title too. In SMT1 it's Armor, in SMT2 it's a sword, in SMT3 it's a Magatama, and in SMT SJ it's actually being able to use Masakados. :Yes, we have an entire multiverse referred to as MegaTen (and given "Shin Megami Tensei" as the beginning of every title even when certain games have no connection to the main series). That's why Raidou appears in SMT3 Nocturne, why Hitoshura is a cameo in Digital Devil Saga 1, it's why Satan of SMT2 makes a cameo in Digital Devil Saga 2, and other things. :However! Each series has it's own self-contained story. The Raidou Series, the Persona Series, Demikids, Digital Devil Sagas, and of course the actual Shin Megami Tensei's in Japan. Therefore, because Strange Journey is SMT4. It is highly likely that Demiurge is SMT2's YHVH just like it was highly likely that SMT3's Hijiri is SMT2's Aleph. :Devil Survivor is not part of that self-contained story. Devil Survivor has a Yehowah and a Lucifer but they're NOT the same Lucifer or YHVH of the Main Series. In fact, I can go a step further, Devil Survivor doesn't have a self-contained story. Devil Survivor 2's plot is entirely separate and original from Devil Survivor 1. The only reference we apparently get is that Devil Survivor 1's events were part of a fun video game in Devil Survivor 2. :Anyway, sorry for the long-winded paragraphs. The point I was trying to make is despite the flagrant 'SMT' label on every game in America, in Japan it's roughly only 6 games that actually have 'SMT' on their titles. It IS it's own series. To say it is not (especially when in Japan, Nocturne is Shin Megami Tensei 3) is not correct. The Truthful Knight 20:13, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ::I know about the SMT title being given to games outside Japan that didn't have inside Japan. That's irrelevant, as those games are considered part of the same mutiverse and "greater series" anyway, even in Japan. YHVH isn't just a being who appears in the SMT franchise of four, He appears in Megami Tensei, He "appears" in Devil Survior. His story, and Lucifer's story against Him, isn't just contained to these four games. You also seem to forget that Nocturne and Strange Journey take place in different worlds than each other and the first two SMT games. Yes, there are returning characters like Aleph/Hijiri, but Aleph is explicitly stated to be a special case. There may be a Aleph incarnation in the Devil Survivor or Devil Summoner/Persona worlds too, but he isn't relevant because that world isn't coming to an end yet. SMT3 and 4 are self contained with themselves, and the only references to each other and the first two games are call backs. The Demiurge fragments in Strange Journey are never stated to be what happened to YHVH after Aleph, but what happened to him after he was defeated/sealed by the Mothers. Your assumption that the Demiurge subplot is directly related to his defeat in SMT2 is, while admittingly somewhat plausible, just speculation.--Otherarrow 20:54, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm sorry I'm probably sounding snobbish, I know it's in different worlds but even with that it works fine. Heck, we have Masakados in SMT3 admitting that he's not from Nocturne's world despite appearing there. Yes, it's speculatory but so was Aleph being Hijiri and that's practically considered canon by almost all fans who know of it. ::You should also note the extreme amount of SMT2 references in other games. Digital Devil Saga 2 had references to SMT2 with the 4 angels and Satan. In that game, the angels DID reference the Great Will. ::SMT Nocturne had references to SMT2 with Hijiri's explanation. It's not at all a stretch to say that Demiurge is a reference to YHVH's aftermath from SMT2. ::Look at it this way, we've been told the aftermath of what happened to Satan, to the 4 angels, to Aleph, and Demiurge is a clear reference to YHVH. All we need now is a reference to Hiroko from SMT2 and we'll have all the major players of that game accounted for. ::Oh, btw, thanks for clearing up that mishap on the Dante page lol. ::I'd like to also discuss a different topic... where did the theory of the 'Lady in Black' being Paimon come about? This might seem just as speculatory but I just read some info on the adventures of Cu Chuliann and in it there's a 'Triple Goddess' named Morrigan who turns into a young woman to give him her love and later turns into an old hag to insult him (it's because Cu Chuliann denied her love). Morrigan can also turn into a raven called Badb. Weirdly enough, in the TDE you see Lucifer and the Lady in Black disappear into the darkness with two black birds (Badb Catha?) fly towards New Kagutsuchi. ::Now, I'm not endorsing the idea fully but I thought it was relevant enough and interesting to point out. The Truthful Knight 21:32, February 16, 2012 (UTC) A word of advice. When someone says they don't want to continue talking about something, don't continue to talk about it. Seriously, you were getting kinda annoying before, but when you continued to blabber on about your BS after I told you (twice even!) I didn't want to talk about it anymore, it really did kinda piss me off. Sorry if I come off as rude, but you are really trying my patience here.--Otherarrow 05:52, June 21, 2012 (UTC) You should stop being annoyed over a video game discussion then. I also find it a bit conceited that you would delete my entire post after going to huge lengths for a counter argument and then saying the discussion is over. Pretty low, dude. Your patience is something you have to deal with. You cannot expect people to know when you're getting ticked off. You tell me "I'm getting pissed off", well then why even participate? Why not just leave the discussion be. It's not like I'm waiting for a response or going to say "hah I win!" like some snob. It's a video game series... no need to get angry over it. Seriously. The Truthful Knight 05:58, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :I don't care about the discussion. This isn't what this is about. I noticed we hadn't moved in our positions at all, and probably wouldn't, and pretty much asked you to stop. Then you kept going on. I responded, hoping I could at least leave you with a understanding of my view point, but still told you I was pretty much done. Then you responded again. I told you to stop again (though I couldn't hold back on pondering Chaos a bit, I am sorry for that). This isn't about the debate. This is about how you keep insisting on continuing it after I said I was through. That is pretty annoying. EDIT: And no offense, you do come off as the type who'd say that "hah I win!" like some snob. At least, that is the picture you've painted to me.--Otherarrow 06:05, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ::EDIT again: I admit, I probably come off as a real jackass here, and I am sorry. I wasn't trying too. Let's just agree to disagree and just leave it at that. I didn't mean to be rude to you, but I admit, I really did come off that way towards the end. Again, sorry.--Otherarrow 06:27, June 21, 2012 (UTC) SMTIV Europe Release Date How long do you reckon they're not gonna say anything about the European release date? GalaxiaWild (talk) 10:02, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Honestly the problem with Ghostlight's godawful translations are so numerous that I don't think Europe deserves the pain of what happened with Devil Survivor a second time. Atlus needs to find a better company to do their translations and pronto. The Truthful Knight (talk) 12:35, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Nintendo is publishing SMTIV in Europe and the UK, not Ghostlight. GalaxiaWild (talk) 14:03, August 12, 2013 (UTC) I stand corrected then and am glad to hear it. Anyway, it'll happen when it happens, I suppose. At worst, summer of next year. The Truthful Knight (talk) 12:43, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Question Only people with Bureaucrat rights can grant admin privileges, which leaves that at Bluerfn. And I can't honestly say how I feel about the discussion since I've only read the first couple of exchanges. If what you want to add is speculation I'd feel more comfortable leaving it in the forums or your blogspace to be discussed. I haven't been able to afford a 3DS or SMTIV yet myself either. And the only stuff I've really seen is the Shadow Masakado boss fight on Youtube while checking behind an anon's edits to his skills. Great Mara (talk) 03:32, March 7, 2014 (UTC) You can look-up all the information on youtube playthroughs if you need verification. I don't understand how Otherarrow can honestly tell me I'm wrong, admit to not playing the game - and therefore admit that he has no idea what he's talking about, and use the logical fallacy of "argument from ignorance" to say that I'm wrong about core facts regarding the game. I can tell you with 100% certainty that the MC's past self is stated to have been killed from Pluto's poison in Blasted Tokyo. The game itself is one where you have to actively find the story from NPCs. He's flat out wrong about Kiyoharu being Jonathan. Kiyoharu was abandoned by God and Jonathan is one of God's chosen people. The game implies Jonathan's past self - not the MC and not Kenji - was the one who created Blasted Tokyo. Kiyoharu was just a powerless observer of these events. But if you take a look at his clothing, and the strange likeness to Navarre's clothing in Navarre's challenge quest, it seems to hint that Navarre is Kiyoharu. Even if you disagree on this connection, Kiyoharu still couldn't be Jonathan because he'd be in God's Ark if he brought God's plan into fruition. The Truthful Knight (talk) 07:05, March 7, 2014 (UTC) :I'll try that in the meantime I guess. I was hoping to hold off on spoilers on the game until I could play it myself though. Is it possible to take screenshots from a 3DS to use as citations like a couple of articles here do? Great Mara (talk) 07:16, March 7, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not sure, never tried myself. But I believe it's highly possible considering there can be video recordings done with a 3DS and posted online. If you want me to show you proof, I could always use my camera to take pictures of quotes and post it on img.com to show you, if you need verification for anything.The Truthful Knight (talk) 07:34, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Re:Hello Thank you for your inquiry. I have no problems with adding editors to the wiki 'staff', provided active editors agree. In my humble opinion, however, the wiki has no need for additional admins at the moment. What the wiki needs is verifiable official information to ensure that it can become a viable resource of information to MegaTen fans everywhere. BLUER一番 07:27, March 7, 2014 (UTC) :Ah, I understand. Thank you for responding to my inquiry. I was wondering though, I hope this isn't misconstrued as criticism, but could you please talk to Otherarrow about his rather abrasive comments and attitudes? I'm not trying to make a big deal about this. :I tried explaining certain facts about SMT4 regarding Kiyoharu and he just responded with ad hominems despite admitting that he never played SMT4. Specifically the information about Jonathan and Kiyoharu. Again, I'm not trying to insinuate anything about him personally, but I feel that he should loosen up in some regard and not react so abrasively over facts about the game. The Truthful Knight (talk) 07:44, March 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Otherarrow had made it clear he didn't play the game, so discussing it further would be pointless. I suggest bringing it up to a forum thread where everyone can see and evaluate the evidences - a verifiable fact is better served when more than one person agrees. BLUER一番 08:44, March 7, 2014 (UTC)